Wicked Games
by simply-aly
Summary: A story in which Sylar meets his match and Caroline gets revenge.


"You look too young to be here," Sylar tells her.

The blonde girl giggles. "I—I've been around for—" she tries drunkenly to count on her hands "—a _very_ long time."

Sylar resists the urge to roll his eyes. So she's a special with a power much like a certain cheerleader he knows. But this girl doesn't know any better than to stay away from him—doesn't know that he tends to kill that which he touches—so he smiles at her. "Come with me," he says.

-x-

Caroline had just gotten into a fight with Damon—not a surprise that a century and a half down the road and they still can't be civil for more than fifteen minuets—and she came to the club to escape his annoying comments and insults.

It took a while, but eventually she found a level of intoxication that made her feel drunk enough to lose her inhibitions. The woes of being a vampire.

Then this _guy_ shows up, and he reminds her of Damon—except not—and he's human, and she gets these ideas of a revenge long sought, so she lets him lead her to a private room upstairs.

-x-

When the door is locked, he pushes her up against it and kisses her, his hands tangled in her luscious blonde hair, distracting her so he can run his nails down her back until he draws blood. Out of the corner of his eye, he watches with sick satisfaction as the small cuts heal instantly.

He knows this isn't going to end well for her, and a part of him has been _dying_ to return to his old ways. And this little thing…she's the perfect first victim. "I'm going to have so much fun with you," he murmurs against her skin.

She moans. "No," she declares. "I'm gonna have so much fun with you."

And Sylar wants to laugh at her naïveté, but he doesn't want to give away the game just yet.

-x-

Caroline lets him lead her over to the spacious red couch. There is an air of danger in his kisses, but she doesn't really care. It's no different than with Damon, but she has more control this time. She can't be manipulated this time, and that gives her the freedom to let him do whatever he wants…until she decides otherwise.

Soon, he's hiking up her dress, caressing the smooth skin of her legs, and she starts to tremble. _Damn_, _he's good at this_, she thinks as his hands find their way to her panties.

He starts to pull them down slowly, and she knows she should protest. This is getting farther than she'd originally intended, and she doesn't actually _want_ this to be like it used to be with Damon. Then she remembers—she's the one in control—so she bites his lip until it bleeds and laps at the coppery liquid until it stops bleeding.

-x-

This naïve little girl doesn't seem to notice that the wound she inflicted on him has long since healed, and he wants to laugh, but he resorts to seduction instead.

He pulls the little black number she was wearing over her head and while one hand remains at her sex, teasing her, his mouth trails kisses down her body, starting at her lips. He notices the way her breath hitches when his lips are at her neck, notices the way she relaxes when he moves away from that area, but he doesn't think anything of it.

When his mouth goes past her naval, his fingers push inside of her, and she moans. She lets him play for only a moment before pushing him away. "You're overdressed," she whispers, sitting up and reaching to unbutton his shirt. She surprises him, though, when instead of taking one button at a time, she simply rips the buttons away.

Sylar listens to the sound as they all hit the marble floor. Her illusion of control angers him, and when she moves in for another kiss, he turns his head. "Fun and games are over," he whispers in her ear.

-x-

He reminds her so much of Damon, treating her as if she were a little toy back when she was human, that Caroline laughs loudly. Now she understands how Damon felt. Foolish human, thinking he has any power over her. "Yes," she says. "I suppose they are."

This time, she pushes him back on the couch and shows him her fangs, watching the look of wonder—that's a new one—pass his eyes before she sinks them into his neck. She drinks until there's almost nothing left, then patiently wants until there's more and drinks again. These _specials_ are a real treat.

Replenishing blood takes a bit of time for them, so she doesn't hurry to pull her dress over her head and slip her underwear on. She licks her lips before leaving the room and still tastes his blood them.

She makes her way back to the bar, orders another drink, and turns to the blonde sitting next to her now. "I think he's learned his lesson," Caroline says.

And the two former cheerleaders share a secret smile as they clink their glasses together.


End file.
